Rotating control devices are often used in order to manage pressure when drilling offshore. The rotating control device is generally secured to a riser by way of a removable latch in order to simplify installation and removal. U.S. Pat. No. 7,487,837 (Bailey et al.) entitled “Riser Rotating Control Device” describes a latching assembly that connects to a riser, and that can be released remotely.